


Baby, I Just Don't Want To See You Frown

by PsychoHalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based off of the friends episode where Chandler's coworker tries to set him up with a guy, Blind Date, Harry is a drug and Louis can't get enough, Louis doesn't realize he likes Harry, Louis-centric, M/M, Pansexual Character, Sexuality isn't black and white, louis is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoHalo/pseuds/PsychoHalo
Summary: Louis should tell Harry the truth, butHis smileHe should let Harry down easy, butHis smileHe should tell Harry he isn't interested, butHis smile.****Louis doesn't realize his coworkers think he's gay, until one of them sets him up on a blind date with a man named Harry. Louis knows he should tell Harry he isn't interested in men, but he can't bring himself to. Maybe it's because he just doesn't want to let Harry down, or maybe it's because subconsciously, he doesn't want to let Harry go.





	1. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles of the chapters are named after songs I have in the playlist for this story. The chapter titles don't imply anything that's going to happen in that chapter, but the songs relate to the story as a whole. This chapter is titled after Second Chances by Imagine Dragons

Eating lunch under the fluorescent lights of the office break room was not ideal, however the relentless London rain left Louis no choice. It was cold and uninviting and reminded Louis of the lonely lunches he spent in his high school cafeteria. The only difference was the silence, as everyone in the break room was on their phone. Louis looked up as he heard the door open for only the third time in the past 20 minutes. It was Jule from marketing, arguably the most beautiful and outgoing woman Louis had ever seen. He could only hope to one day find a girl like Jule, unfortunately Jule was married. Maybe she had a sister.  
Almost as if Louis’ thoughts had summoned her, Jule locked eyes with him and smiled as if she had just won the lottery.  
“Louis! Just the man I wanted to talk to!” She exclaimed, making her way over to the empty chair beside him.  
“Hey Jule! Why were you looking for me? What’s up?”  
“You’re desperately single right?”  
“Should I be offended? I’m not desperate, just single.” Louis knew Jule was only joking, after all that was the way their friendship worked, but it still seemed kind of harsh.  
“Sorry, it’s just that in the 3 years I’ve known you, you have never been in a relationship. Do you even date?”  
“Why are you asking me about this? No offense, but if I were dating someone I wouldn’t tell you because you’d want to know every detail.”  
“Wow, that hurts Tomlinson! I’m asking because I think I have a perfect match for you!” This was another reason Louis didn’t talk about his love life with her, she likes to meddle and play matchmaker.  
“Not interested.”  
“Oh come on Louis! Give it a chance, I’m an amazing matchmaker, you’ll thank me!”  
“Jule, you know nothing about what I’m interested in, how can you possibly set me up?”  
“Louis, I promise you will have a blast! Please? Just one date? I sorta already told them you were interested.”  
“Jule, why would you do that? Fine I guess since you said I would. But it will only be one date okay? I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”  
“Yay! Thank you so much Louis, you won’t regret it! I’ll text you the details.”  
Jule then got up from the table and left the room, leaving Louis to his thoughts. It had been a few months since he had even been on a date, and years since he had a girlfriend. He wasn’t interested in being in a relationship, didn’t see the point. Why would he want to go through the process of meeting someone, getting to know them, and falling in love when it only ends in a break up. Eventually he wanted to get back out there and maybe fall in love, but after what happened in college, he figured being alone for a long time was what he needed. He liked being alone better anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just couldn't wait to put this up! I had this idea after watching the episode of Friends when Chandler's coworker tries to set him up with a guy. That episode would have been better if he didn't know it was a guy and went on the date.


	2. Stray Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song Stray Away by the Colourist.

Louis unlocks the door to his apartment he shared with his best friend Liam. They had been roommates since college and Louis didn’t want to stop being roommates anytime soon. Liam however, was in a serious relationship, and Louis knew he would soon want to move in with her. Louis dreaded the day Liam would decide to move out. Liam was probably the only person Louis never got tired of being around. He doubted he would find another roommate as great as Liam.  
He tosses his keys towards the table at the front door, missing of course. He couldn’t be bothered to pick it up, Liam always cleaned up after him anyway. Another reason Liam was such a good roommate.  
Louis went straight to his room to change out of his uncomfortable work clothes and into sweats. After that, he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine, after all work had sucked. Louis worked for Glamour Magazine, he knew it was an odd gig for a man to have, but it was hard getting a good journalism job in such a competitive city. His boss assigned him three additional articles for next month's magazine and they were due in a week. He hadn’t even finished his other 4 articles, so it was understandable why he was stressed. He poured a glass for Liam who would be home any minute and headed into the living room with both glasses, turning the tv to the news once he sat down. He didn’t actually watch the news, but there usually wasn’t much on tv at this time of day.  
Not even a minute later, Louis heard the front door open and saw Liam walk past the living room to his room, presumably to also change out of his constricting tie and sportcoat. Liam was also a journalist, but with a more impressive gig than Louis had. Liam had just started as a journalist for the SkySports website. Liam emerged from his room moments later, eyeing the glasses of wine in front of Louis.  
“Two glasses of wine? Well you must have had a shit day.” Liam joked, grabbing one of the glasses for himself as he plopped down next to Louis. He took the remote out of Louis’ hand and switched the channel to some nature program. Liam’s job made him seem cool, but he really wasn’t.  
“Work actually was shit. My boss gave me three articles to finish in a week. Also do you remember Jule?” Louis asked, throwing his feet up on Liam’s lap and making himself comfortable.  
“You mean Jule, the most beautiful woman in all of London?” Liam asked then realized what he said, adding, “Other than Allison of course. Don’t tell her I said that.” Allison was Liam’s serious girlfriend of three and a half years. Louis shook his head in amusement.  
“She’s more than just a pretty face, mate, but yeah her. She wants to set me up on a blind date with one of her friends.”  
“And that’s a bad thing because?”  
“Because, I've never told her anything about my love life, she doesn't know the kind of girl I’m interested in. But I had to agree with it.”  
“Let me get this straight. You’re reluctant to go on a date with a friend of a girl as amazing as Jule? What’s wrong with you, mate?”  
“ And what if Jule’s friends are weird? Every hot girl has a not-so-hot friend. And she thought I was desperate, which makes me think the girl I’m being set up with is not that great. The only reason I said yes was because she already told her friend I agreed to it.”  
“Louis, you’re overthinking this. Just go on the date and see if you connect. For all you know this could be the girl of your dreams. If you never go on dates, you’re just going to end up alone.”  
“Maybe that’s better. I like being alone. I don't want to be tied down.”  
“That’s just what you tell yourself. I promise that you will find someone who will actually love you for you and not run off the second someone else comes along. I know you’ve been hurt, but that’s no reason to stop trying. Your soulmate is out there somewhere.”  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Liam. Besides, you know I don’t believe in soulmates. Just because you and Allison are a perfect match, doesn’t mean I have a perfect match.”  
“Will you stop being so pessimistic? Just go on the date! You already promised you would so stop trying to get out of it.”


End file.
